The Lesson
by ChococinoLatte
Summary: "You have no idea how much I want to hit you right now"  "Next time catch yourself while you're falling."


****Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>It started as a good day for Artemis, it really did. Her mother announced that her boss was giving her the opportunity to prove herself for a bonus, she didn't have to see her chemistry teacher, she received her results for her French test, and she actually got to kick some butt at P.E. class at Gotham Academy. Of course, that was until Barbara showed her the school's newspaper and the upcoming events for the next month.<p>

The main article was the reason of why she was standing in the middle of the parking lot of Keystone High School in Central City. And of course, you can't walk through the hometown of an annoying speedster without him following you around.

"What do you mean you don't know how to ride a bicycle?"

"I simply don't, got a problem? I really don't care."

"Tell me one good reason of why a 15-year old girl, especially someone as active as you, doesn't know how to bike."

It really wasn't her fault, being a Gothamite, you get used to not being able to walk outside of your home unless it was necessary. They had tried to introduce the concept of bicycles, that was before multiple accidents happened and people got run over by a car, or got kidnapped. Besides, Artemis felt much more comfortable riding a motorcycle, the thick and steady wheels, with a powerful motor beat the wimpy bike anyday.

Now she had a smirking Wally in front of her, eyes dancing with laughter as they watched her try to find her center of gravity while keeping a foot on the ground. She glared at him as his eyes ran over her form, stopping at her legs and staring, causing her to loose balance and reach out with both feet to stop her fall.

"You're never going to learn like that"

Her head snapped up, probably to shoot daggers at him again, before noticing that he was in front of her. Keeping the front wheel steady between his legs, the redhead twisted the handle, before kneeling down and proving the wheel with his hand.

"Where did you get this bike?" Artemis just blinked, not knowing what to do as Wally continued with his examination, moving to the rear wheel.

"Green Ar- Uncle Ollie let me borrow it. Said I could use it to practice."

"It's your size, but the seat's too low. Stand up."

"It isn't too low, I can barely sit on this thing."

"You get tired easier if you have to raise your legs too much, and tomorrow you'll be sore."

"I fight criminals every week, and you're worried that I'll get sore after some light cycling?"

"I'm not worried. I simply don't want to hear you whine about how you can't take a step without feeling pain." A small smirk graced his face, fingers working on the seat tube "You'll probably just make me carry you around, like your personal chauffeur, but hotter."

Artemis couldn't help but let out a loud snort, only Wally would think about something like that, and not care about giving her ideas. "Actually, it wouldn't be that bad. If only you weren't as annoying as you are."

"Keep talking like you're funny, let's see how many laughs you'll hear when you fall from your bike. Besides, you didn't deny that I was hot."

"I think I'll fall in purpose just to make your dreams come true."

"You won't fall because I'm going to teach you. Now try it, put all of your weight on one foot, and tilt the bike to one side." Wally looked up and held the bike steady, waiting for her to hop on.

A little surprised at his determination, Artemis swung one leg over the seat and positioned herself like he told her to, taking note of where to put her hands and feet. She jumped when his face suddenly appeared besides hers, one hand on the handle as the other took hold of the back of her seat, she slid forward to try and maximize the distance between her behind and his hand.

"Now, gently take your foot and put it on the pedal."

Almost as soon as she did what he told her, she got the unfamiliar feeling of not being able to balance herself. Artemis was a fighter, she was always in control and she hated not being able to do so. That was, until a voice whispered on her ear, making her tense her shoulders and back.

"Calm down, and relax your arms. I'm here, you won't fall."

Remembering the way he had held her in Bialya, the safety of his arms, the way he'd called her beautiful; now with his arms forming a cage around her, his chest far too close to her head, and his breath brushing her ear, it was easy to imagine that he cared, that he actually didn't see her as an annoying harpy. If only she had been nicer, like he was being now for her...

"Artemis, are you ok?"

She looked up to find emerald eyes staring down at her and quickly turning her head to the front, not wanting to seem scared or hesitant. "I'm fine Baywatch. Or should I call you Lance Armstrong, now?"

"Is that the best you can come up with? You really must be worried about falling," he noted with a smile before pushing her forward, forcing Artemis to begin pedaling slowly. As she did, he held the bike upright.

With time, and Wally's help, the blonde was able to maneuver herself the handle. After finding out that it was almost the same as a motorcycle, she felt a little more confident. Having Wally besides her helped too, the necessity to prove herself to him growing stronger each time she lost her balance.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't move the handle that hard! You're just making it worse."<em>

_"Maybe if you did something instead of just trying to feel me up, I'll do it better!"_

_"...I don't know how to respond to that."_

_"Wally!"_

* * *

><p><em>"You have to use the one on the right, that's the brake for the rear wheel."<em>

_"You could've said it from the beginning."_

* * *

><p><em>"You know, you could just get training wheels..."<em>

_"Shut up, Wally."_

* * *

><p><em>"You have no idea how much I want to hit you right now."<em>

_"Next time catch yourself while you're falling."_

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Artemis was able to maintain the bike straight, riding along the length of the parking lot all by herself. She had bruised her arms and legs from when she grabbed the bike too tightly, and the pain on her groin section was probably going to kill her tomorrow, but it was all worth it to see Wally smile like that.<p>

She meant the smile he never failed to give her after winning their match whenever they were paired up in training, the one that appeared when she delivered the last hit on a bad guy, the one that graced his face when he would steal glances whenever he though she wasn't looking. The way his eyes would light up and widen slightly, not leaving her face for a minute but always searching for something, emerald glinting in contrast with his fiery hair. The way he seemed to be content with just standing in the sidelines and watching her enjoy herself. The way he would make her nervous and self-conscious, patting her hair down and returning his glances.

The way he made her smile back.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you even need to learn to ride? I'm pretty sure your motorcycle works fine for missions and transport."<em>

_"My school... it's going to have this bike rally, it's a pretty big thing and mandatory."_

_"You go to Gotham Academy?"_

_"Unfortunately, I swear it's full of weird people. Specially this little freshman who could give you a run for your money at being annoying, and totally has the biggest crush on Barbara."_

_"Barbara Gordon! As in the commissioner's daughter? You know, redhead, about y tall, blue eyes...This is pure gold!"_

_**"You know her?"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN: Well, hello there. This is the first story that I publish, so there will be some errors, feel free to point them out to me and I'll be more than grateful. Also, I know they might be a little OOC. <strong>_**

**_**Please note that English is not my first language, and I get a little confused by the grammar. Again any errors will be revised and constructive criticism is appreciated. **_**

**_**~Thank you for reading~**_**


End file.
